Want U Back
ft. Astro |year = 2012 |difficulty = 1 (Easy) |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Teal |gc = Red |lc = Mint Green |pictos = 114 |perf = Laura Ferretti |audio = |dlc = December 25, 2012 (JD4) November 25, 2014 (2015) |nowc = WantUBack}} "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd ft. Astro is featured on ''Just Dance 4'' (as a Wii U exclusive and as a DLC for the other consoles in the same game), ''Just Dance 2015'' (as a DLC for all consoles),'' Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with short magenta hair in a bob, teal blue pants, light blue heels with yellow ribbons on them, and a multi-colored poncho, which is pink, neon blue and yellow. Background The dancer is standing on a checker-style platform with different shades of red. A large red spotlight shines in the background. Photographs of the dancer ruining various dance routines in the same game also rain down. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3:' Lift your right arm and leg. Gold Move 4: 'Put your hands beside your head and spin your head in a circle. This is the final move of the routine. Want U Back GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Want U Back GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 Wantubackgm1ingame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 ''in-game. Wantubackgm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game. Appearances in Mashups Want U Back ''appears in the following Mashup: *Want To Want Me'' Dance Quests Note that these Dance Quests ''are not available in the DLC version. * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Poser" Dance style * Get GOOD when "I want you back" is sung Dance Quests ''Want U Back appears in the following Dance Quest: *Unicorn Trivia *This is the first Cher Lloyd song in the series. It is succeeded by Oath, which is a DLC in the same game. *Throughout the dance, there are pictures of the dancer ruining pictures of other dancers, in a manner commonly known as "photo-bombing." The dancers are ''Maneater'', Rock Lobster, Superstition, Good Feeling, Asereje, We No Speak Americano and ''Cercavo Amore''.'' *In the chorus, there are three dots, but only "shhh" is heard. **Even though "shhh" is heard, "shhh" is used to censor "s**t". *On the Wii U, the dance style that the dance quests recommend is Poser. *This song came out as DLC for the other consoles on Christmas Day in 2012. *This is the second time images of past dancers appear, the first was in [[Teenage Dream|''Teenage Dream]].'' *This dance was played in Cher Lloyd's music video for ''Oath. *In the picture where the dancer ruins Cercavo Amore, it is only seen in the last chorus way back in the background. **The picture looks like the dancer is kissing the hand of the dancer of Cercavo Amore. *In the Wii U version, it says "Just sound like a helicopter Brrrrrrrrrr..." But in other versions, it says, "Does this sound like a helicopter? Brrrrrrrrrr..." **On all the successive games, it's "Just sound like a helicopter Brrrrrrrrrr..." for all consoles. *On Just Dance 2015, for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 (camera), less moves are counted for than on Just Dance 4. *This is the only Just Dance 4 song featured on Just Dance 2015 that was not in Just Dance 2014. *This is also the only Wii U exclusive song from Just Dance 4 that was available in other consoles. **It is also the only one to return as a DLC in a future game. *There are two types of the fourth gold move in the pictograms in the ''Just Dance Now'' files, the one with the arrow and the one without the arrow. **The one without the arrow would be a beta element. *There is a glitch whenever the song is present in a Just Sweat mode; whenever the player plays the song, no calories will be counted for. The sweat bar on the top will still be taken in account, however. This is the also the case with Domino. *On Just Dance 4, the lyrics So I needed to upgrade was mistakely written as ''Thought''' I needed to upgrade''. This was later fixed in Just Dance 2015 onwards. Gallery wantuback.jpg|''Want U Back'' WantUBackinactive.png|''Want U Back'' on the Just Dance 4 menu WantUBackactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Wantubackdlc cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach wantuback_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 411.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/Now 200411.png|Golden avatar 300411.png|Diamond avatar wantubackpic.jpg|Pictures of Asereje and Rock Lobster wantuback2.png|Pictures of Superstition and Maneater wantuback3.png|Pictures of Good Feeling and We No Speak Americano wantuback4.png|Cercavo Amore with other pictures wub.png|Pictograms Want U Back Beta GM.png|Beta version of Gold Move 4 pictogram WantYouBackDLC2015.jpg WUBruinsAmore.png|Cercavo Amore's picture screenlg8.jpg Want U Back in oath.png|Want U Back's appearance in the music video for Oath 2123963-169_jd4_wantyouback_ot_multi_121112.jpg|Gameplay Videos Cher Lloyd - Want U Back ft. Astro Just Dance 4 Want U Back - Cher Lloyd feat. Astro Want U Back - Cher Lloyd ft. Astro Just Dance Now 5* Stars JUST DANCE 2015-Want you back (DLC) Want U Back - Cher Lloyd Ft. Astro - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Laura Ferretti